


An Interesting Proposition

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bedroom Sex, Canon to my canon, Crime, Deepthroating, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, POV Third Person, Romance, one-night-stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Jedi Knight Aayla Secura is sent on a mission to stop a gang of spice dealers on Nar Shadda from making a new drug altogether. Upon meeting her informant, he agrees to give her the information she needs, but only if she fulfills an interesting proposition, first. (One-Shot, re-uploaded; see A/N for details.)





	An Interesting Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some stories I had my own reasons for giving up on, I had accidentally deleted this one. Oops. Well, it's back now though, so, enjoy! :)

A hooded Twi'lek woman brushed past many shady figures in the loading docks of Nar Shaddaa. Her upper lip curled in disgust. She had never liked places like these, filled with low-life scum that held no morals or codes close to them. Sighing, she knew this visit was necessary. The Jedi Council had informed her there was a spice gang on this planet that was willing to cooperate with one on Couruscant, in order to create a dangerous new drug. They didn't know what it was supposed to do, only that it was dangerous and powerful.

In the distance, she saw a massive city, its buildings reaching high into the sky. Force Jumping, she ran off, staying within the shadows as she reached her destination.

* * *

Her eyes searched the dimly-lit cantina, searching for the informant she was to meet. According to the council, he had the location of the spice gang she was after. Finally, she saw him in the corner, his bright green eyes staring right at her. He was a handsome, tan-skinned human male, with an athletic build, about forties or so, but aging very gracefully. Seeing the seat across from him was unoccupied, she approached him.

"You must be Aron," she began, sitting at the opposite seat. "My name is Aayla Secura. I have been sent here on the Jedi Council's behalf."

"Yes, I have been expecting you," how deep his voice was startled her a bit. "They told me I would meet you. They never said you'd be quite a beauty," he brushed her hand flirtatiously. Clearing her throat and trying not to blush, she looked into his chiseled face, her expression neutral and professional.

"What do you want in exchange for the information?" Reaching for the bag on the side of her belt, she prepared to give him the amount of credits he was sure to ask for.

"Well, now that we're bringing up the subject of price," he began, running a hand through his short, black, well-groomed hair, he made eye contact with her, a confident smile on his face as he spoke. "I'd like to come back to my apartment have sex with me. If you can tire me out, I'll give you the information. If I tire you out, you become my plaything for the rest of the night, and I'll give you the information in the morning."

Her eyes bulging in surprise, Aayla took her hand off the bag and placed it back on the table. Taking several minutes trying to read him using the Force, she looked into his eyes, but didn't see a trap or downside to his shocking bet. She hadn't had a challenge quite like that since her brief relationship with Kit Fisto, but unlike her previous romance, it wasn't like she was breaking the Jedi Code. This was nothing more than sex, most likely a mere one-night-stand. Besides, she was considerably younger: she probably had far more stamina that he did, and felt she could easily beat him in bed.

"Is that all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "You still get the information either way," he confirmed again.

"Very well," she smiled as she stood up from her seat. "Lead the way."

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the bar, Aayla fell into a coughing fit.

"You all right?" he asked.

"How can you stand this air?" the tone in her voice was disgust.

"You get used to it after a while," he shrugged.

Turning, he opened the door to the building next to him, and motioned for Aayla to follow. His apartment was the first one down the hall on the right. Taking the keys from his pocket, he turned the lock on the door. Stepping inside, he flicked the light switch, but it took a few attempts before the foyer light finally came on.

"My room's in the back," he stated simply, making his way through the dark apartment. Aayla was about to follow, but she noticed a door to her left as she walked in. She knew it was rude to open it without permission, but she couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of her.

She couldn't see much of the tiny room except for a small bed in the corner, and a brightly painted box on the other side. If she had to take a guess, it looked like a toybox.

"Hey," Aron called, his tone light. "I said my room's in the _back_ , silly, not over there."

Slightly embarrassed, Aayla closed the door. "You um, have any children?" she asked awkwardly.

She could sense a brief emotional twinge of pain coming from Aron, but he smiled and brushed it off, mentally speaking.

"It's a long story; but you came here for information and a bit of fun, not a story, so I won't bore you with any details," he explained.

Aayla looked back at the room, a slight frown forming on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, we're alone. Do you really think I'd bring a random stranger to fuck at my apartment if there were little kids around?"

"Well, I would certainly _hope_ not," Aayla said, her face lightening up.

"Ladies first." He opened his bedroom door.

There wasn't much light in the bedroom, just some of the city lights shining through the tattered curtains, in on the run-down bedroom. Aside from the double-sized mattress, sloppily covered by a faded, dark-blue quilt over wrinkled, off-white sheets, the only other furniture in the room was a mirror on top of dresser drawers, and a chair sitting in the corner.

Aayla only had a few seconds to look around her, though: because soon, without warning, Aron pulled her close to him, taking her lips into his. The electric feeling running down her spine was unexpected, but pleasant, nevertheless. Sinking in deeper into his arms, she passionately returned the kiss, letting the tip of her tongue play with his. She was secretly impressed on how he was able to rip the hood and shirt from her body, without damaging them, or even hurting her or her sensitive lekku.

Speaking of which, that seemed to come to Aron's attention; taking the right side into his hand, the tip of his tongue traced it, making Aayla shudder. The feeling went straight to her brain, making her wetter even faster. It was probably fair to say he knew what he was doing. As his lips let go of that one and moved onto the other one, Aayla groaned hungrily as he played with her bare tits, taking the time to make each dark blue nipple hard.

Laying her to the bed, he whipped his vest and shirt off of his muscular, well-toned form. Lustfully, Aayla stroked her slightly hands up his rigid torso, admiring just how fit he was. Remembering they were supposed to have some kind of competition, she wrapped her legs around his hips, changing the position so she was the one straddling him.

Their lips and tongues connecting again, Aayla used the upper half of her body to push Aron down onto the pillows. Confident he could still take control, Aron let her have her fun for a moment. He figured she might as well enjoy it while she could. He smiled at the Twi'lek's sweet scent; it was very different from the other females here on Nar Shadda, who, strippers and prostitutes aside, hardly ever paid attention to their grooming or personal hygiene. He couldn't help but grin as he felt her hands move to his pants, unbuttoning them. Sitting up to focus more, Aayla pulled them off.

"...Oh, wow," her eyes bulged at the large tent beneath his boxers.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking.

Aayla could tell he was proud of how well-hung he was. Wordlessly, she nodded, just slightly intimidated as she pulled down his boxers, revealing his dick in all its erect glory. Aron groaned softly as Aayla took his cock into her soft, warm mouth. Her vision was beginning to cross a bit: there was only so much of him she could fit inside of her mouth. "Mm?" Her brown gaze moved up to his hand on top of her head. "MMPH!" She gagged as she her mouth was plunged over his manhood, instinctively swallowing as it lodged into her throat. "Hey now," she rasped, getting up and catch her breath. "You're cheating," she accused playfully.

"Perhaps a bit," he admitted cheekily.

Lowering her mouth back over him again, their movements became much more rhythmic, Aayla even beginning to enjoy the feeling of him so deep inside her, even if it were just her mouth and throat. It was growing so much, it made Aayla anxious to get on with their bet.

Releasing his cock from her lips, she threw her pants and underwear off to one side of the bed, in the moment not caring where it landed.

They both let out a loud grunt of pleasure as they collided, Aayla needing a moment to get used to the feeling of having him inside of her, soon to be gasping and moaning as their hips ground within each other.

Her nails digging into his thighs, the way he hit her special spot within her was driving her crazy. Now it was clear he was experienced, and knew well what he was doing. Aayla figured, in the back of her mind, that she was probably waking up the neighbors from moaning so loudly, but it felt so good, she didn't care.

She had no idea that it was Aron who was in control of the pace they went, whether it was fast or slow. He played with it a bit: taking note of what she liked and what she didn't. Biting his lip, Aron could feel an orgasm soon to happen, and watching Aayla's hardened clit jiggle as he bounced her hips, he moved her faster, focusing on grinding the front of her hips against his pubic bone.

"A-Aron! I'm cumming!" Aayla announced into the dark. Falling over the edge, Aron pulled Aayla all the way over him, making sure to release every drop of seed he had inside of her.

Rolling off of him, Aayla took a moment to lay down on her back, hoping to catch her breath. It had been so long since she had came, especially with something of that intensity. Groaning and rubbing her forehead, she began to feel very strange: her vision started to blur, and her clit got hard again, ready for another round. Pushing herself onto her stomach, she hadn't even noticed Aron had left the bed.

Without warning, she found him on top of her, tying her wrists together, she groaned and buried her face into the pillows.

"What a shame," she could feel Aron's smirk in his whisper. "I was expecting more from a Jedi Master. Oh well, I'd still have just as much fun with you as my toy for the night."

"H-hey! I-I wasn't done yet!" Aayla protested, feeling her limbs grow hotter and weaker. But the more she tried to fight the feeling, the more she found she only grew weaker.

"Really? Seems like you've lost that bit of spunk to me." Aayla shivered in anticipation as she could feel the tip of his cock against her pussy, her breathing growing shallower as lust filled her veins.

"F-fine! Maybe I _have!_ " she admitted, clenching her fists. "Just fuck me, please! I can't take much more!"

"As you wish."

* * *

Aayla couldn't remember much of the night after that: just that Aron made her cum more times than she could count in her lustful state. When she opened her eyes again, she found she had been freed from her binds, but Aron wasn't there. Moaning loudly and bit her lip, she wondered, why did he leave? And, more importantly, why did he leave her wanting more?

Stumbling to her feet, Aayla walked around the apartment, completely nude, but her lover from the night before was nowhere to be found. In the corner of her eye, she could see something white. Turning her head, it was a piece of paper. Remembering her mission, she hurried over to the note, eager to find the drug dealers' locations:

* * *

_My dearest Aayla Secura:_

_First of all, I'd like to thank you for our little romp: I've had a few women, but never that much fun since my wife died. Especially since it has left me in a rather unfortunate situation: since her death, her parents had found out that I am a member of the spice gang here you are looking for, and decided from that alone, I was unfit to raise our three-year-old son._

_Desperate to get him back, I complied with the group's leader, having my seminal vesicles filled with the experimental drug, making any partner I take addicted to sex, in exchange for paying me handsomely. I am now using that money to leave Nar Shadda, in hopes of obtaining an honest job somewhere else. I also hope I will make enough money to give my son a decent education, and perhaps reunite with him, so we may be together as a family again._

_As for you, don't worry! I've tested it on a few other females before you, and found the drug eventually wears off if you do nothing else to them for a few hours. Unfortunately, if you don't beat them to Couruscant, the ingredients the other gang holds could make the effects permanent. Once you get past the withdrawal, maybe you can use this knowledge to your authorities, and tell them just how powerful this drug is first-hand. All I ask in return is that you don't mention me by name._

* * *

At the bottom of the note, was the coordinates for the location of the spice gang's hideout.

Dumbfounded, Aayla sat against the bed. So that was why it was painful for him to look at that child's room. She knew she should have just turned him in along with the others, but she felt sorry for him. Maybe he was just stuck in a bad situation and really was trying to turn things around for the better.

Donning the clothes that were left discarded throughout the room, she decided it was time to return to the Jedi Council with the information she had, and to put a stop to their evil schemes.


End file.
